five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Story: The Sixth Missing Child
Now, I know everyone has been doing missing children stories over the past few months, but hey, even people like me have their own version of the tale to tell! This is meant to be a random prequel to System Overload, featuring a bit of backstory behind Aaron's role in the events of 1987. It is also a midquel to Five Nights at Freddy's 2, taking place in the daytime between Nights 3 and 4. Written by SilverCyberlink. Chapter 1: I Dare You...Category:StoriesCategory:SilverCyberlink's IdeasCategory:Work in progress I stood outside the door, shivering, as the cold nighttime air swirled around me. The windows were covered in frost, and the pavement was hidden under a white blanket of snow, my footprints leaving a trail in the slushy road just behind me. The wind roared as a blast of chilly air suddenly came forward, disappearing as quickly as it arrived. The lavender-coloured door slowly creaked as it was blown open, and I reached to pull out my flashlight, my hand struggling inside the puffy yellow jacket. I looked up once again at the sign reading "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", running my gloved hand through my long black hair. This was quite a visit indeed. If you don't know what I'm talking about, let me explain everything. My name is Janice Richardson, and I am standing outside the doors of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, at 2 o'clock in the morning, all by myself. Why? Well, it all started with my schoolfriends. You see, we always dare each other to do all sorts of crazy things, but when this one came up at me, I was surprised. All of the previous ones were within the school, and were relatively harmless, but this was on a whole new level. Everyone had heard of the stories from within there; missing children, malfunctioning mascots, a strange purple man. But the rumours were just the beginning, or so my classmates thought. They wanted to see evidence, and for some reason, they just HAD to choose me to do the dirty work. So there I stood. Peering into the darkness, I switched on the flashlight, anxiously fidgeting with it. I could only see a few metres into the gloom, creating a circle of warm yellow light. As I walked in, footsteps clattering on the tiled floor, I caught glimpses of various posters and a counter, where a life-sized replica of Freddy Fazbear stood. The counter was pretty much bare, except for a single bank note and a notebook, covered in scrawled handwriting. As I looked closer, I could make out a few of the messy sentences. They all seemed to be from the day guard, describing the events of the day and how nothing too special occurred. Already interested, I turned around and started exploring the entrance room. Chapter 2: Blinded I looked around some more, examining the entrance room, waving my flashlight across the stripy purple wallpaper. Making some mental notes, I slowly walked onwards. It was extremely dark, and even the silence seemed ominous now. The only sound was the clatter of my shoes on the tiled floor. As I progressed into the hallway, I noticed a door swung open. It was marked "Dining Area", and inside, I could see a neat array of tables, a trolley covered in clean plates, and a stage. The three Toy animatronics stood there, awaiting the children for their next performance. I stood there for a few minutes, doing some observations, when all of a sudden, I heard an unusual noise. It sounded like a little boy giggling, about six years old. I turned around to see what it was, when all of a sudden, my flashlight cut out. I tried to switch it back on, but nothing happened. Muttering angrily, I decided to just sit down and wait for the light to come back on. I mean, this is a children's pizzeria, what could go wrong? Never did I expect that everything would have gone bad that night. Enveloped by the pitch-black darkness, I sat on the checkered floor and crawled under what felt like a long table. The only noise in there was my slow breathing, which sounded unbelievably loud in the silence. All of a sudden, a light flickered on from within a doorway to the side, and dimly lit where I was. I walked towards the source of the light, but just then, I could hear footsteps behind me. I turned around sternly, hands held strong, ready to defend myself...when I noticed it was only an adolescent boy, not too much younger than me. He held out his hand in greeting, and I shook it lightly. "What's your name?" I asked him as he shuffled nervously, looking into the arcade beyond the door. "Graham...Nicolas Graham..." he muttered as he gave me a look of suspicion from behind his fringe of ash-blonde hair, grey eyes carefully examining my face. He was holding a notepad covered in neat, swirly handwriting in one hand, and a shiny new pen in the other. Straightening his glasses, Nicolas paced around the room, looking like he was searching for something important. I turned around and walked into the Game Area, looking back over my shoulder. Nicolas noticed I had my eyes on him, and he started following me. Chapter 3: A Blast from the Past Together, we walked into the Game Area, which had it's light switched on for some odd reason. A group of arcade machines, each one with blank screens, were lined against the right wall, with a ball pit on the left. As we progressed into the room, a carousel appeared in front as us, and we were greeted by a high-pitched "Hello?" right underneath me. I looked down to see what seemed to be a childlike animatronic, waving a sign at us. He looked at us with blue eyes, set above a triangular brown nose. His face had rosy red cheeks and an excited grin, and the character was wearing a stripy red and blue hat, with a little propeller on top. He wore a jumper of the same colours as his hat, as well as brown pants. He waved a sign excitedly around, reading "Balloons!". More coming soon.